What True Love Is
by lurvejoe4ever
Summary: This is a Troyella story with Chaylor, Jelsi, Zekepay. If you luv Troyella, it's your story! I know, I know. It sounds boring. It isn't. Just read the first Chapter and I bet you'll be hooked. Please review!


Gabi's POV

Gabi's POV

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a hot pink and black checkered miniskirt with a tight light pink t-shirt that had the words "I'm Miss. Single!" in black. On my feet were black wedges. My long dark brown hair was slightly curling at the ends and hanging loosely around my shoulders. As I steered my new black Porsche into the parking lot, I noticed a black Lexus pulling around the curb. I shrugged and opened the door.

"Shit." I muttered when I nearly tripped over a lunch bag. When I walked up the steps to the school, I noticed everyone looking at me. The boys were drooling and smirking.

"So that's the new girl." A girl murmured.

"She's hot." An boy commented. I rolled my eyes at that. I turned to the walls and my eyes widened. Almost every wall was plastered with a picture of a boy with sandy hair and ultramarine eyes. He was smirking in every picture and twirling a basketball. I felt myself knock into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" a life sized Barbie doll shouted at me. I scrunched up my nose and sighed looking at the girl.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." I answered.

"Uh, this is the last type of person we need here. Another bitch and slut." She yelled. I looked at her surprised.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you an icy one?" I mocked. Her fist came towards me and I moved my hand up stopping her fist inches away from my face. I gave her fist a hard shove and she reeled backwards.

"You!" she shouted.

"Don't mess with me." I answered as I opened my Abercrombie bag to check my schedule. Locker number 4980. I sighed as I continued walking to the lockers. I spun the dial around and then, it clicked open. After taking out my required books, I turned around to come in contact with a muscular chest.

"Sorry." I apologized while looking up. I looked at him carefully. He was around six foot with shaggy dark blond hair and the most beautiful eyes ever.

"No problem Gorgeous." He answered with a smirk. My eyes widened in recognition. He was that guy on the posters.

"Don't call me gorgeous." I replied.

"I'll call you whatever I want." He answered bending down to my level. My back touched my locker and but I didn't flinch.

"I have a name so therefore, you should use it." I snarled as I grabbed my stuff off the floor.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Gabriella Montez." I answered as I flipped my hair over my shoulder and took a step away from him.

"Hold it. I haven't told you what my name is." He said.

"That's because I don't wanna know it." I smiled sweetly at him with my voice dripping venom. After that comment, I pushed him back and walked off to find Room 313. The bell rang and I still haven't found my homeroom. I sighed as I glanced at my watch.

"Do you need help?" a voice asked. I turned around to see a petite girl with very curly hair and a dark skinned girl behind her.

"I actually do. Could you help me find Room 313?" I asked with a smile. The dark skinned girl stepped up from behind the curly haired one.

"So, you're the girl that stood up to Troy Bolton?" she asked. I looked confused so she added another line.

"That boy who was at your locker with the shaggy hair and blue eyes." She added. I nodded and she smiled.

"You're great! No one has ever dared to leave him hanging. He's the one who leaves girls hanging." The girl announced.

"Well, I'm not falling for a player. I'm Gabriella. You are…" I trailed off looking at the girl.

"I'm Taylor and she's Kelsi." The dark skinned girl smiled.

"Hi. I'm new here and if you could help me find my homeroom, it would be greatly appreciated." I grinned.

"It's actually right behind you." Kelsi laughed as she pointed to the door behind me. I turned around and glanced at the faded numbers.

"Oops." I laughed as I pushed the door open.

"Thanks though." I replied. When I walked into the room, Taylor and Kelsi followed me in. I shot them a confused look and they both mouthed back that they were in my homeroom. Before I could sit in an empty seat, the teacher motioned me to go over to her.

"Everyone, this is Gabriella Montez. Please help her around the hallway and make her feel welcome." She announced. I groaned when I saw the blue eyed boy smirking at me.

"Baby, you wanna hook up tonight?" a guy with an afro shouted at me. I shot him a glare.

"You'll be-" I started but then the lady stepped in.

"Mr. Danforth, I will not tolerate this behavior in this class." She shouted. The guy just shrugged and twirled a basketball on his finger.

"What did I tell you about that basketball?! Give it to me now!" the lady screamed angrily. The dark skinned boy walked up to the room dragging his feet and handed the ball over to the lady.

"Ms. Darbus, when can I get it back?" he asked.

"At the end of the day." She replied.

"I have practice today." He answered. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to sit down at the back of the room. When I passed Troy's desk, I tripped over his outstretched foot and landed on his lap.

"Well Miss. Montez, I never knew you had those sort of feelings for me." He snickered. I turned around and slapped him hard on the face. A silence came through the room and everyone was shocked.

"Shut it Bolton." I snarled as I picked up my bag and headed over to my seat.

"Hot and feisty. Just the way I like them." he whispered to the afro dude. I turned around with my dark brown eyes flashing angrily at him.

"Gabs! Over here!" Taylor and Kelsi shouted at me. I grinned and walked over to them. That was when I noticed the life sized Barbie doll sitting with them. I sighed and plopped down next to Taylor.

"You slapped Troy Bolton!" the Barbie doll shouted at me with a smirk.

"You have just stated the obvious." I told her.

"I'm Sharpay Evans and that is my twin." She pointed to a cute boy with blond hair. I grinned at the guy and leaned forward on my desk a little.

"What's his name?" I asked dreamily. All three of them looked at me.

"His name is Ryan." Sharpay answered with a smile on her face.

"What a beautiful name." I smiled with a dreamy smile plastered on my face.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Ry." Taylor grinned poking my shoulder. I slipped out of my trance.

"What?" I asked looking back at the three smirking girls. They all looked meaningfully at me. I blushed and turned my attention on to my bag which looked very interesting right now.

"You like Ryan don't you?" Sharpay smirked. I looked at them and blushed a little.

"I don't." I answered. I glanced over at the other girls. Sharpay was looking over at a dark skinned guy sitting on the other side of Troy. She was smiling softly and wistfully. A long legged blond walked over to him and started kissing him.

"How can Zeke fall for some one like her?" I heard her murmur.

"Looks like someone likes Zeke over there." I teased. Sharpay immediately turned around and glared at me.

"I don't like him." She protested.

"I never said it was you. I could've been Taylor or Kelsi." I reminded her. She turned crimson.

"Fine. I do." She whispered to all of us. I smiled at Kelsi and she grinned back. The bell rang and commotion started all around the room. I glanced at my schedule and sighed. I had A.P. Calculus right now and it was really boring. I started out the door and into the hallway. That was when a very good-looking guy came up to me.

"Can we talk over there?" he asked.

"If you wanna talk to me, talk to me here." I answered pulling him out of the flood of students and in front of my classroom.

"Well, I'm Jonathan and I was wondering if you wanna go out tonight for a movie." He smiled with his baby blue eyes flashing. I looked over behind him and saw Taylor and Sharpay shaking their heads at me mouthing a "no!"

"I sorry but I have to hang out with friends so I can't." I replied. His eyes darkened.

"You're friends can wait. I'll pick you up at six." He ordered. My eyes narrowed at him.

"You asked me for this date and I turned you down so leave it." I commanded. He slammed up against a locker and pinned me there. I wrestled him for a while but he was too strong.

"Get the fuck off of me bastard." I hissed. Taylor and Kelsi both rushed over and tried to pull him off.

"I'll see you tonight." He whispered in my ear trying to be seductive.

"Over my dead body." I answered.

"The girl said no." a flat voice came from behind us. We all turned and came face to face with a boy with bright blue eyes which were now, stormy.

"She'll come around once she sees how good I am in bed." He answered. Troy's eyes narrowed and darkened as his lips lifted into a smirk.

"Better than me?" he asked cockily. Jonathan grinned as well.

"I wouldn't know since I'm a guy but we could ask Gabriella." He answered. Fury ran through my veins.

"You know what I think?" I asked sweetly. Both boys looked at me.

"What?" Jonathan asked.

"Go fuck yourself." I answered kicking Jonathan's crotch.

"Fuck!" he shouted in agony.

"Looks like you won't be screwing anyone for a while." I called sweetly as I grabbed Taylor and we ran off to class.

"That was amazing Gabriella!" she grinned. I smiled back at her. I plopped down on a chair and sighed. A very angry Troy Bolton stalked in with the rest of the basketball idiots. The one with the afro went crashing into Taylor's bag causing her lunch to spread all over the floor.

"Nerd." He shouted as he kicked the sandwich.

"Asshole." I retorted. They all turned to me.

"Bitch."

"Mother fucker."

"Slut." He smirked. That hit my last nerve.

"Nigger." I smirked back. The room fell silent as he marched right over to me. I watched him stand at my desk fuming. I crossed a leg and sat there.

"What do you want?" I asked sweetly.

"If you were a guy, I'd punch you right now." He sneered.

"Go ahead. Pretend that I'm a guy and punch me." I answered. He raised a fist and aimed towards my six pack stomach. When if was about to touch my six pack, a tan hand took the punch for me. I looked up to see who it was.

"What the hell Troy?" the afro dude shouted.

'You were gonna hit a girl Chad." He stated.

"She asked me to." Chad whined. Troy's eyes darkened and Chad immediately scurried back to his seat.

I walked towards the lunchroom and sighed. When I pushed the doors opened, my jaw dropped. Food was all over the place and it was a mess.

"Sit with us!" Sharpay shouted with her smile. I grinned and walked over to her table. To my dismay, her table included Troy and Chad. I sighed and sat next to Taylor and Sharpay.

"This is the gang." Sharpay introduced. She pointed to Ryan and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hi Ryan." I smiled. He looked at me and blushed. Seeing that he blushed, I blushed too.

"Okay, well, that's my twin and I'm sure that you've met everyone except for Jason who is absent today." Sharpay grinned. I pulled out my bologna sandwich from my bag and some water.

"Hi Gabriella." Ryan smiled at me. I grinned at him happily.

"Call me anything you want. Gabriella is what people call me when I'm in trouble." I smiled. He nodded.

"Where did you live before Albuquerque?" Sharpay asked taking a spoonful of yogurt.

"I lived in New York." I answered with a smile.

"Is Manhattan really that incredible?" Taylor asked.

"Nope. Everyone says that it's amazing but I don't see what's so amazing at all. A hot dog is four dollars. That's how sad it is." I answered biting into my sandwich.

"Are the guys really hot?" Sharpay asked with her blue eyes shining.

"My ex was really hot." I answered thinking back to James.

"How did he look like?" Kelsi wondered. I grinned and pulled out my cell phone. On my wall paper was a picture of him.

"Oh my god Gabriella! He's gorgeous!" Sharpay exclaimed pointing to the guy who had his arm around my waist. I smiled.

"I know." I answered.

"Why did you guys break up?" Taylor asked. I sighed and coughed towards Chad and Troy.

"Why don't we meet at my house tonight for a sleepover and I'll tell you about everything?" I asked.

"I can't go." Kelsi smiled sadly.

"Why?" I asked looking at her.

"I'm grounded for loosing two hundred dollars." She answered.

"Do I even wanna know how?" I asked. She shook her head.

My parents don't care." Sharpay grinned.

"I can go. I just need to call home." Taylor smiled.

"Ry, can you cover for me?" Sharpay whined. He shook his head. I looked at him and gave him my puppy god face.

"Fine." He replied.

"You're the best Ry! Tell them that I'm studying with my friends and we have a project due tomorrow." Sharpay ordered. He just nodded.

At Gabriella's House

"Where's your Mom?" Sharpay asked as we stepped into my empty mansion.

"She's never really home. She's a naturalist so she's never around." I answered.

"Okay, first, tell us about the hottie on your phone." Taylor ordered. I rolled my eyes and led them to the living room.

"He is the ideal boyfriend. We were the perfect couple. Everyone thought that we were gorgeous together." I began.

"That makes sense. He has blond, brown hair and pretty green eyes." Sharpay grinned. I nodded in agreement.

"We've been together ever since eighth grade." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Wow! That's a really long time!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah. I lost my virginity to him when I was sixteen. We were so in love. I was his first too. I still remember that night.

_Flashback _

_His lips were pressed against my neck as he traced fiery hot kisses down my throat. I moaned softly. Before we knew it, we were both naked. _

"_Do you want me to stop?" he asked. I looked up at his flushed cheeks and sparkling emerald eyes._

"_I'm ready." I whispered. I finally understood what love meant. Butterflies danced in my stomach as he positioned him self at my entrance. When he pushed in softly, I let out a groan of pain. _

"_I'm so sorry Brie. I wish I could take away your pain." He whispered as he continued kissing me. He continued gliding inside of me slowly. When our lips met, I forgot everything. All I could feel was the love of my life in my arms. We pulled apart breathing heavily. I could feel a good sensation crawling up my body and I let out a soft moan. _

"_It's getting better." I told him. He continued pumping with concern shining through his eyes. A moan left his soft mouth. _

"_You're beautiful Brie. I love you." he told me meaning every word. _

"_James, I love you too." I answered tears coursing down my cheeks. His eyes instantly turned into worry. I shook my head and gave him a watery smile. _

"_Faster." I moaned. He pumped quicker and quicker. I could hear him moan in pleasure and I could feel myself tightened around him. _

"_Brie." He moaned. _

"_James." I moaned. _

"_Cum with me baby." He whispered. I could feel my walls reach a climax and him explode into me. We both exploded panting._

"_I'll love you forever Brie." He whispered before I fell asleep. _

"_I'll love you forever too." I answered giving him a soft kiss. _

"Oh my god! That is so sweet!" Sharpay exclaimed. I smiled through tears.

"Why did you two break up?" Taylor asked.

"We agreed to break up and just be close friends since I was moving. We knew that distance relationships wouldn't work. I made him promise me that he'd move on and fall for another girl." I murmured. Taylor and Sharpay hugged me.

"You're too nice for your own good." Sharpay whispered.

"The thing is, the was Troy talks to me and looks at was the way James did." I muttered softly. Taylor turned towards me.

"You can't fall for him Gabs. He's a player! He'll break your heart." Taylor announced. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Come on Tay. He's nice to us though. At least he doesn't act like Chad." Sharpay grinned.

"Chad's just being funny." Taylor argued.

"Troy's just protective." Sharpay answered.

"Someone likes Chad." I sang while looking pointedly at Taylor.

"Wait, we need to tell you something." Sharpay told me. She looked at Taylor and Taylor nods.

"Gabs, we're actually considered the nerds of East High even though we have popular friends. Hanging out with us will damage your reputation." Taylor whispered.

"I'd want real friends over my rep but, I think I could solve this little problem." I responded with a smile.

"Oooohhh! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sharpay asked me.

"Make over!" we both shouted.

"No way. I am not-" Taylor began. I grabbed her arm along with Sharpay and we dragged her into my room. I threw the door open and walked over to my closet. I looked through the long lines of designer clothing and picked out a few outfits.

"Tay Tay would look amazing in this yellow tank top and white mini skirt." Sharpay exclaimed as she pulled out the two items.

"Agree! Now go and change!" I shouted as I pushed her into the bathroom. I glanced over at my rows and found a pink top and skinny jean caprice that had a few sprinkles of glitter.

"Ooh! Those look good Gabs." Sharpay smiled as I handed her the clothes. She handed me my dark blue jean miniskirt and a light blue halter top. I closed the door to my closet and changed. When I walked out, Taylor was already standing there waiting for us. Sharpay came out seconds later.

"You look amazing!" We all shouted in unison.

"Do you think this will do it?" I asked Taylor and Shar.

"If this doesn't catch Zeke's attention, I don't know what will." Sharpay shouted. As if on cue, my cell phone started ringing.

"James!" I squealed as I grinned.

"Brie, I have great news!" he shouted to me over the phone.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I'm moving to Albuquerque too!" he yelled. My eyes opened even wider.

"Really?" I asked with a happy smile.

"Umhm. Brie, look out your window." He grinned. I ran over to my window and saw him standing right there. I shriek left my mouth as I ran down the stairs and out of my house.

"James!" I shouted I ran right into his muscular arms. His bright green eyes beamed into mine.

"Ahem!" Taylor and Sharpay smiled. I pulled back from him and grinned.

"That's Taylor and she's Sharpay. They were my first friends here." I explained.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor, Sharpay." He shook hands with both girls.

"What school are you gonna go to?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm in East High. That's what Brie's school is." James grinned.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a mocking voice came from behind us. James's arm automatically wrapped around my waist and I stood closer to him. We all turned to face a pair of bright blue eyes along with a messy afro.

"Troy." I stuttered.

"Gabriella." He answered lifting an eye brow at me.

"This is my ex boyfriend, James." I explained.

"Nice to meet you. What sports do you play?" Chad asked rudely.

"I was the basketball captain before I moved here and the king of our old school." James smiled easily.

"Troy's better than you." Chad stated. My eyes narrowed.

"Hell no Danforth. James could beat him any day, any time." I shot back.

"You think this guy could beat Troy? You're out of your mind." Chad laughed.

"Let's go to my backyard's court. It's Troy and a friend versus James and a friend." I declared.

Sure." They all agreed.

"Pick already. I'll keep score." Sharpay and Taylor announced.

"Montez, you're on my team." Troy ordered.

"I'm not a friend." I stated.

"Chad." Troy answered glaring at me.

"Brie." James smiled softly. I stood on my tipsy toes and pressed my mouth against his. It was soft and comforting but the sparks weren't there anymore.

"Ready? Go!" Sharpay announced. Troy and Chad had the ball first. I played defense against Chad and got the ball. I threw it to James who made a perfect jump shot.

"Fuck!" Troy shouted. It was half time and they were loosing.

"Can't keep up?" I teased. Chad and James had gone in for ice cream along with the others. It was just me and Troy.

"I can't concentrate!" he shouted. I giggled at his behavior.

"Why? Never seen a girl in a white sports bra playing basketball?" I laughed.

"No. I've never seen a hot girl in a white sports bra." He answered crashing his lips to mine. Sparks flew everywhere and a fire would have started if they were actual sparks. His lips moved on mine and to my surprise, I was kissing back.

"Get a room!" Chad shouted angrily. We pulled back and I turned around. A crushed James stood there with a pissed off Chad.

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for so long. Tell me which stories that I should continue. I want some more reviews please!! If you have any ideas, bring them up and I could work something out. Please review! **


End file.
